


Riko gets hit by a truck

by BigDickFlex



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, Gen, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDickFlex/pseuds/BigDickFlex
Summary: Riko decides to go out for the night, only to get a surprise.(A short story about Riko not banging everyone she knows)





	Riko gets hit by a truck

Riko ran as fast as she could. The new volume of lesbian idols was out, and she didn't want to miss the midnight release. 

For some reason, there was a new bookstore near the school, and they only sold yuri stuff. Something seemed strange about something like that being near an all girls school, but she payed no mind to it.

Stopping for the 5th time in the past minute to take a breath, Riko realized that it probably would've been easier if she brought her bike or something. 

After all, the school was like 10 miles away according to her sources. So if someone, let's say, ran in the rain all the way to the school, they would probably die.

Unless they were a lesbian. Then anything they did would make complete sense.

"Riko-chan!!!!" 

You came out of nowhere, sweating and all that jazz. Riko was probably like 6 miles in so that kind of made sense, I guess.

For some reason, since Chika was the only person Riko ever interacted with, she had no idea how to respond, and settled with staring at her.

Looking at her watch, she realized that it was almost midnight and she would probably miss the release. Punching You in the face, she started running away. 

Well she tried. Hearing a thud behind her, she saw her friend fall to the ground. Not realizing that she probably knocked the poor girl out, Riko continued to run. However, seeing a bright light, she had no time to react.

All she felt was pain.

Waking up in a hospital bed, everything felt terrible. Not just because she was hit by a truck, but because it didn't kill her. I mean, because she missed the midnight release. 

Turning her head, Riko saw flowers from all of her friends. Hearing the door open, she saw You. Since she was on life support, she could only stare. 

The other girls expression was blank, and You proceeded to sit in the chair next to her. Leaning to whisper in her ear, she only said one thing 

"Happy Birthday, you greedy piece of-"

Before unplugging her life support, fucking obliterating her.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with a shit post?? Yeah, so since I didn't really have time to write something serious I just made this, sorry. Anyway, my actually semi serious YohaRuby fanfic will be posted on the first of October. Happy Birthday, Riko!


End file.
